Search For the Princess
by Cross Rabbit
Summary: Three girls are searching for the princess for mysterious reasons. Why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, this is the first story in my new c2 community. I hope you like it. Please review._**

**_WARNING: This will be a Sonic x Sally story. If you don't like the couple, I'm sorry.;;NO FLAMES! I'm just trying to write a good story. If you don't like the coupling, DON'T FLAME ME!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 Morning**

"RIIIINNNNGGGG!"  
The alarm clock in Princess Sally's hut rang, which signaled that it was time  
for her and her roommate, Bunnie Rabbot, to wake up. Sally hated that sound, so  
pushing the snooze button, she turned back over.

"Rise and shine Sally-girl!" Bunnie yelled as she pulled the cover off of  
sally's head. As she did so, the sunlight hit her metallic left arm,  
blinding Sally.

"Ugh, Bunnie!" she groaned, covering her eyes. "It's too early!"

"It's 9:00. Rise and shine" she said as she pulled the remainder of the cover  
off of Sally's furry body, exposing it to the sun. About 5 minutes later, Sally  
was up and in the shower hut. She turned on the hot water, and after taking off  
her pajamas, was taking a hot shower. When she stepped out her old nanny, Rosie,  
was putting clean towels in the closet.

"Morning, Rosie."

"Oh, good morning, Miss."

"How are ya?" she said as she toweled myself dry.

"Oh, I'm fine, Miss. Your breakfast is in the dining hut."

"Thanks, Rosie." She said putting on her vest and pulling on her boots.

Sally strolled out of the shower hut, and toward the dining hut. This hut was slightly larger than the others, but it was not huge. As soon as she entered the hut, she was greeted by her fellow Freedom Fighters.

"Mornin', Sally-girl," Bunnie said in her usual Southern Mobian accent.

"Hey Sally," Rotor greeted in his same ol' layed back tone.

"Hi, Aunt Sally!" Tails said chipperly. He was always the one with the most energy in the mornings.

"Hi guys," Sally greeted, going to the counter to fix her plate. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's out for his morning run," Tails said fondly at the mention of his idol's name.

"Oh that hedgehog," Sally said. At that, they heard the familiar sound of "that hedgehog's" sonic boom.

"Speak of the devil," Bunnie said, lifting her fork to her mouth. Sally was just about to sit down when the door was flung open and a huge breeze filled the hut. All of a sudden, Sally's eyes were covered by strong, but soft hands.

"Guess who," a forcibly deep voice whispered sexily into her ear. Sally felt around for the table and put her plate down.

"Hmmmm, let's see..." She thought aloud while rubbing her chin in mock thought.

"He's gonna be very mad if you get it wrong," the voice said again.

"I won't," Sally said, quickly spinning around. The hands still rested gently on her eyes. "Morning, Sonic," She said wrapping her arms around the figure.

"Mornin, Sal," Sonic said removing his gloved hands from her eyes. He stared deeply into Sally's sapphire-like eyes. Sally returned the stare into Sonic's emerald eyes. They slowly began to inch closer. When they were only a centimeter apart, they both stopped, remembering that they were being watched. They turned back to their friends, only to find them staring as if they wanted them to kiss. They both smiled, and started to laugh.

"Suga-hog, ya'll always get to the climax, and leave us hangin!" Bunnie said. Sonic and Sally continued to laugh. Then Sally grabbed her plate, kissed Sonic on the nose (as is to satisfy her friends), and sat down to eat.

"Well, chilidog time!" Sonic said going to the refrigerator.

"Ugh!" Sally said in discuss. "Can't you eat anything else?"

"What else is there?" Sonic said with a bowl of chili in his hands.

"Here. Try this." Sally said breaking Sonic a piece of her sausage. She put it up to his mouth, and he hesitantly took it.

"I don't like it. Gimme some more." The whole hut burst into laughter as Sally fed Sonic another piece of sausage.

* * *

Did you like? Review please. :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Escape

"All right guys. Lets get down to business," Sally said as she put her hand-held computer, NICOLE, on the table in the meeting hut. "NICOLE, display saved files from last night."

"Displaying..." NICOLE hummed. In about 3 second, there was an image hovering above the round table. It was a file with the history of 3 young girls and their pictures.

"Who are they?" Tails asked.

"These girls are the last 3 robotized Mobians."

"So what's the big deal, Sal?" Sonic asked. "We've lost em."

"The big deal is that we got them back yesterday."

"Whaddya mean, Sally-girl?"

"I mean they got their free will back. See, Uncle Chuck had been monitoring these girls for a while, and the other day he sent me a message saying that they were to be robotized. I had lost all hope for them, myself, but when Uncle Chuck told me that there was a possible glitch, I had hope again.

"He said that since they were the last robotizable Mobians Robotnik had at the time, he wanted to use them to test his new portable robotization device."

"Ok. Still sounds like they're history to me, Sal." Sonic said rocking in his chair.

"I know it sounds that way, Sonic, but here comes the good news: it didn't work."

At that everyone gasped and Sonic fell backwards in his chair.

"HA HA HA!" was everyone's unison response. Sonic slowly got up, dusted himself off, and sat back down in a huff.

"Anyway," Sonic said, trying to change the subject, "why didn't it work?"

"Well, Uncle Chuck told me that the robotizer used a complex system of neutrons and biomechanical chemicals to control the free will and all the actions. The little device was just too small for so much technology. So it wore off after about two days. The girls were apparently very smart, and decided to play robotized until they could meet up when Robotnik shut the factory down to recharge the robots. So then they planned a break. I don't know how they did it, but they did. They broke out and Uncle Chuck said that they were headed our way.

So this is my plan: I want Sonic and Bunnie to go to the edge of the Great Forest. If you find them, bring them back to Knothole, unharmed if possible."

"Gotcha, Sal."

"We're on it." The two exited.

"Ok. Rotor, I want you to help me find temporary living quarters for them."

"What about me, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked.

"You can go tell Rosie that we might be expecting 3 new visitors."

"Ok!"

"Do you think we can trust these girls, Sally?"

"I think it's a pretty safe bet, Rotor. I mean, if they risked so much to escape from Robotnik, I think they might be on our side."


End file.
